ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruttsu Karera
Ruttsu Karera is a fictional character from "Dragon Ball Alteration". He's a Saiyan-Tuffle Hybrid, though his birth was never a planned one on account of his parent's non-existent relationship. Appearance Ruttsu's fairly short and lean person with wildly spikey white hair that spreads out openly, similar to Dragon Ball Z's version of Broly. Ruttsu will often be seen wearing armor similar to that of the Freeza Army but is created personally by Ruttsu himself. While living on Eros, he wore a heavily damaged Freeza Army Armor after escaping from the Intergalactic Trade Organisation and later created his own variant of armor by stealing materials from the locals. Later, when he encounters Gohan he wears a spare Gi of Gohans before swapping that out for an armor he invented himself. Ever since escaping from the Intergalactic Trade Organisation, Ruttsu possesses deep red eyes rather than his once ocean blue shade. This is due to achieving his own variant of Super Saiyan and is believed to be caused by either his hybrid status or the experiments caused by his late mother. Ruttsu's hair remains the same shade of platinum white but seems more spikey than usual. Unlike full-blooded Saiyans, Ruttsu doesn't possess the ability to revert back to his base form and is in a constant state of 'Super Saiyan'. This trend seems to continue with higher levels of Super Saiyan as his own version of 'Super Saiyan 2' granting spikier hair, eerily deep red eyes and a blue bio-electrical discharge. Unlike full-blooded Saiyans, Ruttsu doesn't gain a pronounced eyebrow ridge, nor does he get outrageously long hair when he enters his 'Super Saiyan 3' state but it instead continues to deepen his eye color and make his hair even more jagged than before. Ruttsu's bio-electricity oddly changes color as well, becoming crimson and messes with any electrical machinery within the vicinity. Personality Ruttsu is first shown to be a very bitter person and becomes easily irritated by people. Ruttsu is even shown to be something of a loner, straying away from the populace of the planet and only enters villages for supplies. Due to his Tuffle heritage, Ruttsu possesses immense intelligence with which he uses to better his own life while on Eros. He also possesses an unending curiosity, which leads Ruttsu to ally himself with Gohan in the first place, and is known for getting him into trouble. He's also known for taking calculated risks, both in a battle and in research, but prefers to plan ahead in order to determine variables that might hinder his chances of success. Ruttsu's very brutal in a battle and ends a fight rather quickly if the opponent doesn't interest him but drag out a fight in order to analyze his enemy if it does, this is due to his curious nature at heart. His specialty is created inventions about the battle and can often be seen entering a battle with a newly concocted device in order to test out its effectiveness. These inventions can range from bio-enhancements to effective and deadly poisons. His scientific expertise has come in handy many times both in and outside of the battlefield. Despite wishing to know everything he possibly can, there is one thing he won't do no matter the circumstance, study his own biology. This is due to a deeply rooted trauma he experience when he was a kid and he never seemed to recover, even when he lost the memories he never expressed a desire to study himself. Biography Transformations Altered Super Saiyan The "Altered Super Saiyan" state is a form exclusive to Ruttsu only and can be seen as replacing his base form. At the young age of 4 years old, Ruttsu achieved this state during one of his mother's experiments and ended up killing her out of fear and resentment. This part of his life was forgotten for a large amount of his life due to the trauma of the experience and the effects of the Ability-Enhanced Time Shenron. Ruttsu's power increases 50 fold, just like the regular Super Saiyan state but changes his eye color to red rather than blue and his hair to white rather than gold. As this form became his new base power he doesn't suffer any form of exertion nor stamina problems but does affect his temper and cognitive abilities for the first few months after achieving this form. The same can be said about the upgraded versions of this form. Altered Super Saiyan 2 Similar to the previous form this state is recognized as his new base form once he entered it. Ruttsu acquired this form during his fight with Time Shenron alongside Gohan and the young age of _. His power increased by a factor of 2 from the previous form. His appearance also changes somewhat, his eyes become a deeper shade of red and his hair becomes spikier than before as well as giving a blue electrical discharge. Altered Super Saiyan 3 Once again, the moment this form is achieved Ruttsu can no longer revert back to his previous forms. It's unknown when he achieved this form but happened between the 'Cell Saga' and the 'Central Galaxy Saga'. His power becomes 4 times as powerful as before but unlike any other Super Saiyan 3 user, Ruttsu's hair doesn't extend by a drastic number nor does his eyebrows disappear. Ruttsu gains an odd red-colored bio-electrical field that is known to disrupt electrical equipment if not kept in check. Altered Divine Super Saiyan Ruttsu is the first to achieve this form and is the only form he possesses that he can drop out of but only as far back as his 'Altered Super Saiyan 3' state. Ruttsu achieved this form sometime after the battle of the Original Shadow Dragons and Gohans battle between Lord Beerus. This new form was powerful enough to rival the Super Saiyan God form in every aspect but even then this form couldn't defeat Lord Beerus. Initially, this form was very taxing on Ruttsu due to the fact he never experienced a form that didn't subsequently become his base form, but this soon passed as he trained to lessen the effects on his body. This form, in practice, is oddly similar to the Super Saiyan God state as both forms utilize a denser version of Ki. Contrary to the name it's given, the 'Divine Super Saiyan' form doesn't possess God Ki in the slightest and instead allows access to a denser well of Ki just below the surface of his normal Ki rather than tapping into a completely different source. This form physically appears completely different from his normal Altered Super Saiyan states with the exception of his platinum-colored hair. His hair no longer retains it's normally outward style and instead becomes wilder, it also lengthens substantially and reaches just above the center of his back. Ruttsu also gains blue eyes similar to the ones he possessed as a child accompanied by an Omni-Present Death Glare. When people are in the presence of Ruttsu as he's in this form they can still sense his Ki but it's accompanied by a wave of pressure as the God Forms do. Unlike the ordinary Divine Super Saiyan state, this altered one is substantially stronger due to Ruttsu's base power actually being his Altered Super Saiyan 3 state and thanks to this rivals the likes of Super Saiyan God. Reserves Unleashed This particular form shares a variety of trails similar to other Saiyan forms such as Super Saiyan 4 and Potential Unleashed. Reserves Unleashed, similar to Super Saiyan 4 is highly dependant on the user's tail but for different reasons. Super Saiyan 4 utilized its' tail in order to absorb Blutz Waves in order to increase the users' power were as Reserves Unleashed uses its' tail as a location to store unused Ki for later usage and this form is acquired when the body demands the Ki reserves in its entirety..... more to be added later ;) Special Abilities/ Techniques *'Afterimage Technique', the ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. *'Flight', the ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Echo-Ki Sensory - '''Ruttsu is able to sense the ki of other people by the way his body leaks Ki. Unlike normal individuals that leak Ki that's held within there body, Ruttsu's body slows down this process substantially and results in Ki that is more reminiscent of Blutz Waves rather than Ki. These Blutz-Like Waves are then sent out of his body and will reflect back to Ruttsu once coming into contact with another individual's body. These waves are then re-absorbed through his tail and send signals to his brain, indicating that an individual it present. **'Heightened Ki Sense -''' After achieving his altered Divine Super Saiyan state Ruttsu is now able to sense the well of Ki hidden below a persons 'lighter' Ki. This ability doesn't grant him the ability to sense Godly Ki and will only seem like pressure to Ruttsu. *'Unique Saiyan Power -' due to either his hybrid status or his genome being tampered with at a young age Ruttsu possesses a genetic trait that almost constantly increases his power as he's always in his 'Super Saiyan' form. Bizarrely, Ruttsu doesn't gain any power boost from near-fatal injuries like most Saiyans as a consequence of this. *'Absolute Ki Regulation -' Ruttsu's body seems to be in a constant state of low Ki usage. This regulator response is though to come from always being in a state of Super Saiyan and is there to ensure that his life span isn't drastically shortened. *'Ki Vector Manipulation -' By changing an aspect of his Ki, Ruttsu can seemingly increase his power output. **'Ki Speed Manipulation - '''Changes the speed at which his Ki moves throughout his body and can enter a state similar to that of the Kiao-Ken **'Ki Amount Manipulation -''' Changes the amount of Ki he can force out of his body, resulting in a state identical to that of Super Saiyan Grade 2 *'Call of Void -' A psychological attack administered by coming in to contact with Ruttsu's Aura while he's in his Altered Divine Super Saiyan state. Call of Void will render anyone that comes into contact with his aura a sense of hopelessness and becomes easily subjected to anything someone has to say, so long as they have a weaker Ki level than he does. *'Tuffleization Resistance -' Due to being part Tuffle himself Ruttsu possesses resistance to be taken over by Neo Machine Mutants and is capable of keeping the parasite within himself until he no longer wants to. **'Symbiosis -' By coming to an agreement Ruttsu entered a symbiotic relationship with the Tuffle Parisite known as Baby. This co-operation resulted in Ruttsu gaining access to the vast amounts of Ki Baby had gathered as well as no longer needing to consciously determine how he uses his Ki as Baby took on that role. ***'Possession Nullification -' When bonded with Baby, Ruttsu is impervious to possession, be it biologically or through magical means. ***'Regeneration - '''When bonded, Baby takes care of Ruttsu's body and is capable of acceleration his own healing process or he can use his own cells to regrow dismembered or destroyed body parts and replace them. *'Ki Blast', the most basic form of energy wave. *'Black Ash '- Ruttsu's most frequently used attack beam, This attack is charged in a similar fashion to that of the Light Grenade yet fires as a bean rather than a sphere. Power Ruttsu's power, when first introduced was slightly greater than (Alteration)Gohan in his Super Saiyan state after his battle with the Neolithic King. Shortly after their meeting, Ruttsu ascended once again and gained his Altered Super Saiyan 2 state, becoming twice as powerful and once again becoming stronger than Gohan momentarily. With this newly found power he and Gohan would defeat Time Shenron and as a result, freed the isolated world of Eros and all of their inhabitance. Due to never experiencing a Zenkai boost after surviving serious injuries, Gohan once again became the strongest of the duo. Ruttsu and Gohan would go their separate ways as Gohan headed to Earth to continue his Guardian training under the teachings of Dende and Ruttsu headed out on a mission to destroy the remainder of the Frieza Force. During the time he spent riding the universe of the Frieza Force he experienced two additional transformations, Altered Super Saiyan 3 and Altered Divine Super Saiyan. In his altered Super Saiyan 3 state, he possesses greater power than Goku did during the Buu Saga will no drawbacks whatsoever. When in his Altered Divine Super Saiyan state Ruttsu rivals Gohan after achieving Super Saiyan God in order to battle Beerus the Destroyer, while lasting longer than the Super Saiyan God state did Ruttsu could no longer withstand the dense Ki withdraw and subsequently dropped out of the form and back into his Altered Super Saiyan 3 State. Even together Gohan and Ruttsu couldn't defeat Beerus but thanks to Beerus finding the battle amusing decided not to destroy Earth and instead returned back his own world. Ruttsu during this time possesses greater power than Gohan and once again became the strongest of the two. Fighting Style Ruttsu possesses two distinctly different fighting styles when facing an opponent. If the adversary doesn't interest him he will simply kill or incapacitate his enemy before the battle entends for too long, but if the opponent does pique his interest then he will use his insane amount of stamina in order to prolong the fight for as long as possible which gives him the time to analyze his enemies fighting potential. The moment he accomplishes this he will almost instantaneously lose interest in the person and end the fight just as quickly. One of Ruttsu's weaknesses is that be will become fixated on the person he finds interest in and won't concentrate on those other than that person, leaving him open to attacks by other individuals. Unless this surprise attack knocks Ruttsu out he will quickly incapacitate that person or even kill them in order to get back to observing the object of his interests. Armor and Weaponry Ruttsu can be seen wearing armor at almost all times and refuses to wear anything he himself didn't create. Ruttsu can be seen most often within his lab creating something or upgrading an invention he's already created such as his armors. Similar to Ironman or the DC comic's, Ruttsu possesses many and distinctly different armors for different situations. Despite creating a multitude of armors this isn't the only scientific interest he possesses and has in fact created plenty of different inventions aswell. Inventions *'Relic Armor '- This armor was created from the broken pieces of his first armor stolen during his escape from the Freiza Force *'High Ki Resilience Armor '- Possesses a high resilience to any Ki infused attack; possesses low physical resistance **'Runic Enhancement '- Enhanced by the use of magic *'High Physical Resilience Armor '- Designed for powerful blunt physical attacks; provided low resistance to Ki attacks **'Runic Enhancement '- Enhanced by the use of magic *'Mimicry Armor '- Mimics the durability of the wearer by absorbing some of their Ki; provides little protection once the user's durability reaches zero; Created from Primal Saiyans '''Absoralium' *'Ki Absorption Armor -' Absorbs Ki and stores it away for later use; used to both absorb a enemies Ki in order to cancel it out and as a backup Ki supply *'Ki Undesification Armor '- Armor created with the distinct intention of negating Godly Ki; Also affects his Divine Super Saiyan form; Doesn't affect normal Ki *'Self-Improvement Armo'r - Armor adapts independently of the wearer to nearly any situation; Has trouble adapting to more than one attack at a time *'Stealth Armor '- Disrupts Ki Sensing ability; applies both ways *'Blutz Waves Disrupter'- Large machine created to disrupt Blutz Waves of an entire planet with a size equal to Earths; Requires a lot of energy **'Portable Blutz Waves Disrupter '- Handheld device intended to disrupt the properties of Blutz Waves; only affects a local area *'Observation Bots' - Robotic camera's used to record events **'Planetary Observation Bots' - Robotic camera's user to observe the important event of a planet **'Universal Observation Bots '- Robotic Camer's send around Universe 7 in order for recond important events Category:Saiyans Category:Tuffles Category:Saiyan-Tuffle Hybrid Category:Hybrid Category:Character created by Fuk.u.im.goku Category:God-Challenger Category:Universe 7 Category:Fan Made Characters